


Waiting

by Hack_Generation, Pirateweasel



Series: Poison Runs in Our Family Little Brother [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Pacific Rim (2013), Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Apple of Eden, Awkwardness, Bad Touch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark Character, Dark entity, First Civilization, Half-Siblings, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Limbo, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Patricide, Piece of Eden!Anhk, Pieces of Eden, Pirateweasel came along for the ride, Precursors, Protective Siblings, ProtoCreed, Seperate mind ZEUS, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Toba Catastrophe, What Have I Done, anubis is an asshole, juno is jealous, just because, mainly asscreed tho, minerva is the patient older sister, poorly attempted culture of a sort, seperate entity ZEUS, socially impaired anubis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?"<br/>"Waiting..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting.”

 

The silence that follows is long enough that less patient ones would give up, would have left long before. And yet, the silence is not endless...

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“To see what happens next.”

 

The silence only lasts a short time before there is a reply.

 

“I don't understand...”

 

“Few do.”

 

“Then why wait? How can it be worth it?”

 

There is a sigh, and then—

 

“Whenever a novice shows that they are learning, it is worth it. When they are ready, they will show us.”

 

“You mean, he will show _you_.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“And if he is ready, what then? Will it really be safe for them?”

 

There is a quick shake of a head at the question.

“No. Nothing is ever truly safe when it involves us...after all, poison runs in our family, little brother.”

 

“Then what do you do?”

 

“I told you...wait. They will find us.”


	2. The Patient Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are suprisingly patient.

Most do not spend a lot of time contemplating the darkness.

Fewer still realize the patience that darkness has—its implacable nature.

Planets wheel and turn, stars burn and flare, suns ignite, worlds rise and fall, yet in the end they have all been engineered to collapse; the darkness simply waits. All come to it in time.

 

And this time, someone is speaking into it....

 

“I'm still here,” the voice says, “still waiting.”

There is no answer from the darkness, not yet. The darkness itself is waiting patiently.

“I had hoped for a reply, yet I don't know what I expected.”

There is a soft exhale; it is impossible to discern whether it comes from the darkness or the one speaking.

“I had hoped for many things; hoped that there was a way to leach this poison from our family, a way to grow inured to it.”

Now, I wonder if that is possible to do.”

The darkness takes the words and swallows them up until even their echo has become as lost as a whisper on velvet.

“I will continue to wait,” the words are determined, if a bit weary, “and believe that you will learn how to protect yourself well enough—well enough to deal with the poison that we are to each other.”

 

The sound, the shape, even the idea of the words are eagerly drunk by the darkness. It takes everything that has been offered and waits for more.

Whether 'more' is a reply or the emptiness left by the lack of such, the darkness does not care.

After all, everything comes to the darkness in the end.


	3. Default

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are reasons Azaezel defaults to Minerva. Anubis seems to be all of them. Juno might be one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt on tumblr: Child!Anubis being his troublesome self to the head servant of the household while Apollo is away.

 

An adult frowns at the current annoyance in front of him. Most servants would scurry off at this kind of behavior.

But not Azaezel.

Instead he continues to frown until the unruly Precursor huffs at him. He isn't going away until the child eats what was made for him.

Said child is Anubis, who has formed the visage of a jackal head, lips lifted to bare teeth. For the past hour Azaezel has waited; patience accompanied experience for this situation. It is not new to the man. Being the only eldest of the humans in the residence is a testimony to living through Apollo (the father) and  Minerva's childhood, as well as Juno's first years up to now. He knows how to proceed when Precursor children are stubborn.

Wait them out. An effective solution that didn't impede the task originally set to be followed. Currently the order is to care of Anubis and Juno, that includes fulfilling needs and feeding at specified times. Right now it is noon. Juno is to come for her meal while Minerva is due later.

Anubis still refuses to eat what was cooked. The Egyptian does not protest loudly as Juno does, nor does he speak with irritated movements as Minerva once did, his silence is enough. Quietness is a bit suprising since Azaezel is accustomed to noise.

A steady patter of feet alerts the human to Juno's arrival. The middle child of Apollo's brood.

 

''Where's my food? It better not be gross!" she exclaims.

 

Also the rudest when it came to matters of disliking what is good for her.

 

''Why are you here, dog face?" Juno asks her younger brother. She sits at the opposite end of the black table.

 

Anubis snorts, deeming it below him to speak to her. Juno frowns at the lack of response; her face abruptly changes. There is a particular expression that is recognizable in any child, be it human or Precursor, it is always the same. A sweet smile masking the intent to provoke and a give away glint of mischief in the eyes. The one holding that expression is Juno.

Azaezel notices the shift in her look. He doesn't want to deal with a fight; the servant distracts her by asking a question.

 

 "Is the food to your liking, Juno?"

 

The girl eats a spoonful when Azaezel gives her a prompting look. An astonished expression shows on Juno's face and she eats several more bites. The Precursor aims a dirty look at the servant when she sees the small smile he's sporting.

Juno puts down the spoon.

 

"It is fine," she sniffs.

When Azaezel shifts his focus to Anubis, it is apparent that the boy is determined to leave his meal untouched.

By this time the dish would be starting to get cold. Had any other been in Azaezel's stead, they'd have fetched Minerva already.

Anubis pushed away his plate and crossed his arms. The jackal's snarl turns into a sneer; blatantly challenging the only adult in the room.

Azaezel doesn't rise to the bait. Instead he raises a single brow. Knowing Anubis won't like what he says next. 

 


	4. Those Who Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't always known when one is being watched...

* * *

* * *

 

These creatures were so impatient. It could be hard at times to remember why one created them...

Oh, yes.

Boredom.

They most definitely alleviated the boredom; scurrying around, believing that they had free will and could change things. Believing that one would eventually forget that they were there—or perhaps they believed that they were on their own, their creator having passed away. If that was the case...they were wrong.

When one creates worlds, time is negligible. The amount that passes is only remarkable by the fact that it has passed, not the length.

It was easy enough to create a world and set it aside for a while, giving it time for the newly created inhabitants to become interesting. It was easy enough to understand why—with such circumstances—the inhabitants would fail to see that they had been created, or would fail to know that they had not been forgotten by their creator.

Create, set into motion, add small changes as needed (or as boredom dictated) and observe.

The most amusing things to observe were the ones that were certain that _they_ were elevated above the others by various means: extremely long life-spans, assorted powers or abilities, in a few cases—by lacking the need for a physical body.

One could watch as these _higher beings_ (as they deemed themselves) observed the others; so sure that no one else was in a position to watch them. They would spend eons manipulating the other inhabitants of their world, causing tiny changes that wreaked havoc and feeling smugly satisfied in the certain knowledge that there was nothing anyone could do to stop them from achieving their desires; that at best the beings they contended against could only delay the outcomes.

Even with the powers and abilities given to such beings, even with their greatly extended life-spans, they failed to understand at times.

They were not alone.

There were others more powerful than them.

They were always being watched.

Eventually, even the most patient of them would lose patience. They would stop waiting. They would make changes, determined to create the outcome they desired.

And that is when it begins to become interesting....

 


	5. Tugging On Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can see the connecting threads, sometimes you want to tug on them.

* * *

* * *

 

It's an itching buzz on the back of one's consciousnesses; the frustration of _knowing_ something that one does not know.

Names trickle past; names from a multitude of times, places, universes. Malik, Ralia, Desmond, Anubis, Alex, Hackett, John, Minerva, Kronos, Altair, Leonardo.... All of them connected together with fragile-strong-faint-blinding threads of light. All of them meant to be woven closely together, yet they have not begun to touch.

It's very annoying. As annoying as the knowing/not knowing of the names. Are they friends, allies, enemies and foes, did one create them, are they creating named ones of their own? Who are they? Far off and lost kin? Why are they not _here_? Why do their threads not touch, as they weave through and around one's own thread. When will they touch, and is there a way to bring that about sooner? For a being that whose thinking is both instantaneous and takes millenia to finish a thought, impatience is a uncommon emotion; however, impatience is the best way to describe the feeling.

Perhaps one should do something to get their attention....

 

* * *

 

 

In the Ante verse, the Masters dream of a new world to conquer. A world they will cleanse of the current vermin and wash in blue. They wake and begin creating monstrous creatures that they will command to destroy and drive into this new world.

 

Sky-of-Night's tail twitches as it waits for the Masters orders to be released; a new world awaits, ready to be claimed as Sky-of-Night's territory.

 

In another world, a young girl shows her younger brother how to hypnotize lizards.

A apprentice mechanic at a body shop thinks about cars and his fiance's smile.

 

Another world, and a man snuggles closer to his lover, unaware that he has just conceived his first child.

 

A forger named Leonardo is sentenced to incarceration in Asterbego Industries private prison.

 

A being with the head of a jackal twitches its ears slightly as its older sister asks, “What? What is it?”

 

A presence that calls itself, 'Other' finds itself stopping mid-laugh as it regards its foolish prey; 'Other's' attention drawn to...something.

 

The book that is thrown by a one-armed man misses its target, its wielder feeling as though he had suddenly been spied on as he launched the book at the head of the novice who left a plant hanging in his office.

 

Alex holds out his hand and watches as it morphs into a blade formed of black biomass; a voice that calls itself ZEUS hissing suggestions in his head.

 

In another version of Earth, an author writes a message in code, sending it out in a digital bottle in a virtual sea. Their eyes betray the hope that it will be found and understood—but even if found, how can anyone respond?

 

* * *

 

 

All over a multitude of ages and universes, the threads of light wheel closer and tighter together—still not touching but seemingly more aware of the existence of the others, without knowing who they are.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	6. Anam Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Architects of Life feel they must act. Particularly for two rare people.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The awareness of this entity. It fascinates the 3 beings. The one who pays the most attention is the one often deemed the youngest by those who know of them in their cultures. Ohanram.

 

Ohanram is studying every unique thread, including the ones who seem vaguely aware of him. The being analyzed it with his cube. Interesting, how awareness can be spread even when the organism isn't conscious of it. The Architect sighed quietly, turning to examine another thread when he abruptly hears two begin to  _tear apart._

Swiftly moving his attention to the agony of two strings barely hanging on by their fibers, tilting his head subtly, the glowing pulses of the threads reflecting off metallic skin. Ohanram does not interfere, not yet, that is until he witnesses how _frantic_ the threads seem to be as they try to twine and reconnect around their frayed ends. But another thread that is thicker and stronger than these two is _forcing_ them apart. Ohanram moves forward just as the threads are forcefully separated, a wounded chiming noise from both of them.

The Architect gently touched the two threads, somehow they'd tied and connected without _disrupting_ their flow. The strength of their pulsing now dimmed, Ohanram still doesn't interfere. Gently tugging, he isolated the two strings and left them alone to observe.

 

[Time Skip: 1 year & 1/2]

 

Ebidmael asks Ohanram about the threads that were isolated. Kajrashul, the third Architect out of the other two, examined the isolated threads. It is noted aloud that a third thread had joined them splitting in a 'Y' shape. It is twined around one torn end of thread in a braid and reaching for the opposite half. All three Architects of Life gather around to watch. The new thread reached out the last several inches of its fibers to connect; braiding into the other half of the one it initially joined. Officially reconnecting both threads and creating a whole new pathway. The threads chimed in delight, pulsing their gratitude.

 

 _``Anam Cara. A rarity. Keep them together. Watch over them,_ `` says Ebidmael to Ohanram who bows his head. 

 

`` _ **Soul mates** haven't occured since the last passed **eons ago**_ ,`` said Kajrashul to Ebidmael and Ohanram. 

 

 _``The third thread is their familiar. Isolation may have triggered it to leave the company of the rest to assist them,``_ Ohanram concludes. He places a small golden fiber inside the weaved middle where the three threads meet.

 

The golden colour spreads out,  cementing the bond to prevent interference.

 

_"We shall wait."_

 

The three Architects leave to another plane of existence. As they fade, Ohanram glances back, catching the brief image of three people. One in constant motion, never in one place for too long, whilst the other continues debating her chances. 

 

The third is a small rodent. Holding the threads together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting has it's rewards...
> 
> Don't suffer, I'm here. 
> 
> \--from a disgruntled mun.


	7. The Lost & Found Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ||SEND ME A # AND 2 CHARACTERS GET A DRABBLE||  
> 10) Abandoned & Can You See Me?
> 
> From moonbearmiles
> 
> placed in Royal!Verse

 

 

Abandonment is not something he’d do to his pup. It’s been hours since he hasn’t seen his son. The little tryst with his mother having paid off as a tiny life, fragile & weak.

 

 _{Endearing.}_ His mind whispered.

 

Preparing a temporary home to _snatch_ the child  & take him to outside the country. Anubis won’t do that yet. The boy can barely _survive_ outside his incubator or without his mother.

 

The electricity between Desmond’s mother & Anubis is gone. His purpose with her is done, unique & unusual is what attracted him to her in the first place, seeing that she wasn’t satisfied with her mate & unburdened with pups of her own. He thought perhaps he’d let her raise him alongside him, he thought he’d stay with her & journey back to the Americas.

 

It was for naught, she still loves her distant mate. She hadn’t intended to be pregnant in the first place. To her it would be a neverending hardship at first. The environment she lives, is deemed unreliable & unhealthy by Anubis.

 

Desmond (she had named him before Anubis could give him an Egyptian or Arabic name.) Is meant for greater things than this dull life that humans live. His mother happened to have the blood of Anubis people in her veins, watered down a bit. Desmond is full blooded. A blessing & a good omen. The only newborn pup to Anubis family.

 

The Egyptian prepares, he makes certain to buy everything needed. Diapers, bottles, formula, & baby clothes. Shopping for baby clothes was a _nightmare_. Women kept swooning  & cooing over how good of a husband he is to be buying books & other baby related stuffs. Upon being seen without a wedding ring, he merely bluffed by acting tired from tending to a wife he doesn’t have. Nor want. Prince Anubis never thought he’d have a pup anyway. The way King Romanis (his father) demanded he sire an heir had turned him off to any possibility otherwise. Plus children were _irritating little monsters_ that were noisy  & plain hard to be around with their constant babbling & quarreling amongst others. Desmond was a surprise from the start.

 

The Prince returns to the hospital to pick up Desmond during the night. This is the time he should be able to be out the incubator & near his mother in a crib. A small bag with a blanket, clothes, & warm bottles of food for his pup is stored within. A drug is also hidden in his sleeve. He doesn’t want to cause a scene, by now the mother must be attached to her child. He’ll give her a mild sedative to keep any freak outs to a minimum.

 

Arriving there, he slipped in easily. Blending in the shadows & slinking through empty halls. Just to be sure that the doctors hadn’t _miscalculated_ his pup’s time in the incubator the nursery is checked first. Not seeing his son among the many sleeping children, he sighed. Desmond is near his mother then.

When he gets to the room he’d watched several times before, the bed is empty. Standing in the door way, the Egyptian blinked. Where was she? He drops the bag & surges forward to pick up a note off the pillow.

 

[Dear Anubis,

That’s your real name right? Not Mr.Jaqual, not Romanis (which is your last name.) I’ve already left with my son. We’re leaving. You’re dangerous and I can’t let you take my child. He’s mine. You can’t have him. Don’t you dare look for us, if you do William will know too. I can’t let you destroy our marriage.

I’m glad Juno told me who you really are. What you really do. I’m glad because now I know you’re a monster, i can keep Desmond safe. I can raise him right. I don’t care about what we had, it was wrong. Even when I enjoyed it the most I know we’re wrong for what we did.

So this is it. This is goodbye. This is the end. This is a warning to never see me again. If I do ever see you again I won’t know you. I’ll forget you. Just like we should’ve forgotten each other and went our separate ways instead of continue this affair. I’m going. You won’t stop me. It’s too late.

Goodbye,

Amiira Miles.]

 

 

Anubis shook, crumpling the letter. Snarling aloud. His pup can’t be gone! This has Juno written all over it. A power play. A threat to him!

 

Picking up the bag, he frantically begins his search in the nursery, sniffing out the scent of pup from the smells of the hospital is difficult. Searching all over the hospital till he’s caught & kicked out. The Egyptian Prince proceeded to resume looking for his pup. Following the scent left behind to numerous dead ends. Anubis struggled not to panic. Returning to the temporary home, he dials every airline he knows. Asking for a passenger that booked a flight to America from Kuwait. Only one confirms that the flight was available but had flown out 3 days ago, Anubis asks for the next flight which is in the morning. He doesn’t care about how much it costs he needs to be on a plane tomorrow. Hanging up with an angry bark.

 

Remembering his family has a private plane, he calls the pilot, telling her furiously in Arabic to have the plane ready or get fired. Knowing how humans are, she’d rather keep her job & the handsome pay she gets for it.

 

~[Time Skip]~

 

It’s been a week since he arrived on foreign soil. Already he feels the weakness in the imprint begin to grow. If he doesn’t get to Desmond in time, the boy will get sick, _very sick_. That’s what happens to pups that are rejected. The imprint becomes damaged when the body thinks it’s abandoned.

 

~[Time Skip]~

It’s been months now, Anubis is losing resolve, though he is instinctively still alert to find Desmond. He feels the last of the imprint dwindling. Losing grip. His heart isn’t in it anymore. He feels hollow. Tired of sleepless nights & paranoid level state of mind.

 

_{May hap you should let him go. He’s better off with a mother than without.}_

 

His mind whispered that voice of doubt. Anubis shook his head, trudging through a neighborhood with a photo in hand. Asking strangers if they’ve seen his child. Many give him looks of sympathy, of pity for a man losing a baby. They don’t know the truth. They don’t know how hard it is on an Imperial Jackal to lose a pup. To never see one of their own.

 

~[Time Skip: Can You See Me?]~

 

It’s a week later, the imprint has faded away. Anubis sits in a café, nibbling a croissant. Sipping coffee. He picks at his food, miserable & detached. Happening to look up, eyes zeroing in on a child across the street in a stroller. It’s still hard to stop that habit after—….

— _…???_

 

The scent that comes from the breeze has him perking up like a hunting dog. Nose twitching, inhaling that unmistakable smell.

 

The baby inside is sleeping, too still. Not much movement. But the breeze changes direction & the familiar scent of his sire, missing for so long, makes the imprint flare up with a vengeance. Intense & almost painful. It wakes the baby, eyes opened wide to gleam ember. A cry wrenches free, the child crying & kicking his little legs. The mouthpiece he’d been suckling spat out vehemently. Arms waving. In general throwing a major fussy tantrum. Crying louder when his mother attempts to soothe him, or pick him up to which he refuses by squirming.

 

Protective demeanor comes over Anubis. Has him standing abruptly, the chair knocked over. Coffee spilling, table jolted. The Egyptian bolts, vaulting over tables & over the rail of the balcony. A loud murderous **_snarl_** rips through the air.

Vicious, &   _a b s o l u t e l y pi **sS€D** **TH€ FUCK ∅FF!**_

 

He marches over like he’d been sent on a mission to kill Captain America. Crowds of people moving out the way when his dark expression is witnessed. Indeed it’s his pup! Amiira gasped, picking up her—no! She has no right! Desmond is **_HIS_** child, how **_DARE_** she take him away?!?

 

Imperial Jackals are terribly possessive of not only their territory but their pups & mates. Imperial Jackals are also very temperamental beings, pissing off one is usually a death sentence to whoever thought it a good idea to provoke them. However when it came to the offspring, it is no bars hold, the _worst offence_ any could commit against them. Imperial Jackals are known to hunt down a specific aggressor. They even get others involved to track down a threat  & kill it if it proves difficult. One can compare these canines to crows & ravens, who when attacked or harassed, will facially recognize the offender & pass on the information to the rest of its kind. When pups are stolen, that is a different case altogether, every single Imperial Jackal within the vicinity of the grieving & enraged parent is alerted, even rivals from other clans / packs become part of the manhunt.

Anubis is alone. But he won’t let this chance slip up.

 

~[Time Skip]~

 

Amiira was terrified. She’d never seen a man _so angry_ as this one. Luckily for her, William had arrived just in time with the truck. Hastily jumping in  & slamming the door shut, she jammed her finger on the lock button. Shouting at her husband to drive right now because this stranger came after her. Amiira didn’t say his name, but she knew who it was the moment she heard that beastial noise split the air like a crack of lightning & thunder.

The stroller is left behind. A big mistake later on, Anubis has her scent & his son’s. She’d left her wallet too. An card with a phone number inside. This time he won’t bother with human ways of travel. He’ll follow them himself.

 

~[Time Skip]~

 

Imperial Jackals can travel several kilometers by trotting/walking. An easy pace because of their unique gait that matches wolves, when flying it’s easier to cover ground.

 

At first Anubis tracks the scent trail left from the truck. Yet the scent gets lost or fades here & there, instead of getting lost, Anubis finds a motel & Shifts. Waiting till the couple he’d seen move out, he catches the door & closes it. Using the bedside phone to dial an operator, he asks for the address to the number, bluffing it out of the operator. A little story of a friend losing a phone during a visit; he only wants to be able to mail it back.

 

~[Time Skip]~

Finding the house isn’t easy. Desmond makes it less difficult with his fitful crying during the night. It helps to locate the false family, ears twitching. Tail swishing, then wagging as he gets close. Guard dogs are useless. He kills them by snapping his jaws over their throats & dragging them out of the yard. How convenient.

The window is open. Yet Anubis is too large to fit. The night is warm. A sign of a hot day passed. Fortunately, the backdoor is open, the screen door locked. Using a claw, he gently tears a hole in it.

 

Slinking across the living room, he Shifts quietly as he can. Picking up the drug he brought with him out the bag he’d prepped for abducting Desmond.

 

Sniffing & listening. He can tell the husband is not home. The man’s scent is stale. Grinning in a predatory way, he first enters Amiira’s room drug in hand & ready to be injected.

 

He checks for any bubbles, pushing the plunger a, flicking the needle. Stalking close, he puts a hand over the woman’s mouth, instantly stabbing the drug into her thigh when she wakes up. Beginning to panic, Amiira yelps when Anubis pins her. Pushing the plunger down to give her a full dose.

Then he waits, watching her flail about once she realised that it’s Anubis. His golden eyes gleam in the dim light from the window. Moonlight casting shadows.

 

Once it takes affect & Amiira relaxed against her will, he lets go of her. Murmuring near her ear.

 

“He wasn’t _ever yours_ to begin with _human._ ”

 

Slipping away, slurred protests do nothing to stop the Prince from getting what he needs. Desmond’s crying hasn’t ceased, he’s red faced & panting. Arms waving, legs kicking again. The moment he enters the room, Anubis scent fills the space. Silencing the baby into a calm lull. The imprint pulsed.

Anubis wasted no time. He immediately picked up his son who gurgled happily & giggled. Yawning, the baby sighed. Anubis encourages Desmond to sleep against him. Jet black hand rubbing the pup’s back.

 

“Sleep _Habib_ I am here at last.”

 

Retrieving the bag from where he’d dropped it, Anubis changed his son’s clothes for warm ones to keep away the cold. It’s going to be a long travel from here. Securing a baby carrier around his chest, easing Desmond into it to lay against him. The Egyptian wraps a blanket & tucks it into parts of the carrier.

 

Visiting the master bedroom again before he leaves. Anubis frowned at Amiira. She pleads & begs from her bed, unable to move with the drug in her.

 

“Don’t take him….please…don’t…”

 

“I shan’t let him be known as the _result_ of _an affair,_ human. I shall take him as _my own_ , you gave away that right to him when you _obeyed_ _Juno’s lies._ Do not find me or I won’t have any mercy in _culling_ you.”

 

With that he tunes her out. Not saying another word. Anubis kissed his pup’s forehead. Leaving behind a nice present for William on the bedroom wall in the nursery.

 

~[Time Skip: Owari]~

Having his pup back home is what Anubis cares about. Watching his son make an effort to start crawling is amusing. The rest of the family is notified after a month of being back in Egypt. Minerva is the only one allowed near the child’s room in their palace. She is an aunt now, Minerva tells the rest of the families what happened. They’re all informed.

 

Anubis makes a point of sleeping with Desmond in his huge bed, with railings attached of course, one can’t be too careful about his only child from falling off. Anubis smiles. Desmond is here. In a proper home. As his own. Falling asleep with his child against his chest, arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god that was more than a drabble


	8. Uknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || PUT SOMETHING IN MY ASK TO BREAK MY MUSES HEART ||
> 
> You hardly know your son at all
> 
> From Anon

Anubis shuddered, that wall he’d so carefully put up has cracked. He looks at Desmond everyday & sees what could have been, what should have been. Every milestone in his pup’s life wasted away. Gone. Missed. Every hardship that he could’ve prepared him for has nearly _destroyed_ his pup.

 

All he can remember is a fragile baby in an incubator of the ICU. The cries of a lone child that he’d honestly never stopped looking for. Now he’s come home (if this really is home to Desmond. This man who grew up in the city with its constant life moving too swiftly. Mixing beverages in a seedy place.) Anubis had brought him back to his native lands.

 

_But it isn’t enough._

 

Some nights he sleeps alone, unable to be in his pup’s presence or risk breaking down. Some nights he wraps himself tightly around his offspring & stays awake, a sire watching his only heir sleep.

There are times he looks at his son, wondering, thinking.

 

_How could he know him?_


	9. Dragon Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || PUT SOMETHING IN MY ASK TO BREAK MY MUSES HEART ||
> 
> "I never actually loved you.I lied every single time I told you." (My attempt to break Anubis' heart.)
> 
> from searchingforourserenity
> 
> placed in Dragon!Verse

Anubis froze, the fight had been loud & then quieted to furious retorts. Quentin tried to intervene but it was for naught. The words were out, the truth set free. The air became tense until the Egyptian jolted. _Betrayal_ is a word Anubis had never thought would come to him like this.

 

The dragon had taken the risks to love this human, stubborn as he was. Egyptian dragons were known to become especially attached to their chosen mates. Golden scaled & beautiful, these fiery reptiles loved with a great passion & stamina that surprised many.

 

To have it all _shattered_ with those words. A life time wasted on a single male who destroyed what little trust he had in humanity as a whole.

 

_Life mates._

 

_They **were** life mates_.

 

It was what he’d wanted all along. Anubis can’t help but dwell on the future burned to dust by this…this… _fiend._

 

Rather than let him see how badly he is **hurt** , _affected_ , **_crippled_.** Rather than give this imbecile satisfaction of seeing him _break & crumble_ (just like his insides at the moment) he gives him fury.

 

The fury only a wronged dragon knows. A wrath so cold that it’s freezing _burns_ just as frost bite does. His family is infamous for the kind of winter like rage they have, it doesn’t burn as fire, it burns as dry ice.

So he gives him this fury. It burns through their bond, shrivels it till it breaks into the very ashes of something once loved now **_twisted & angry._**

 

Anubis screeches, his mouth opens to let cold steam billow forth. Growing in size. Clothes tearing apart.

 

In a blur of golden scales, razored teeth, & huge wings; his gaze finds Cyrill. Tail whipping about. He draws forth a flame from his belly & launches it to set fire to their shared home. Hissing. Scales turning pitch black. Becoming an obsidian creature. His kind never turned black unless they **forcefully** severed a bond to a mate.

 

Quentin’s eyes are filled with sorrow. He looks at Cyrill. Then to Anubis. He’s the one that convinced the Egyptian Drake to at least try to trust him. Their friendship lays in tatters now. Anubis won’t trust either of them again.

 

Flapping his wings, another jet of fire comes out his screeching throat. Shrill calls of _heart broken **rage**_ like a wounded animal. Anubis crashes out the roof, into the air. A whirlwind of sand left in his wake as he escaped towards the skies.

 

Anubis vanished, half the town desecrated. A single dragon tear crystallized & left in the ruins of the burnt out apartment.


	10. Imprisoned Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a submission originally published for a request of hurt/comfort 
> 
> for fandomwho

The small boy hasn’t seen the light of day for months now. Shackled to a wall and covered in all kinds of filth that really, no one wants to know where most of it came from. It’s a struggle to open his eyes every day. A struggle to reach into the bare strand of the bond he has left with Yondu to try to tell him where he is.

 

One day he’s doesn’t want to wake up. The food, however sparse it is, isn’t enough to keep him functioning properly. That’s likely what the Cylons want. Heartless imbeciles. He may be a centuries old Precursor. But right now he has the body of a **child** , high metabolism meant he’d burn through whatever reserves of energy and nutrition left.

 

Coughing hard. Anubis reaches into the bond to find that warmth. He feels cold. Emaciated and feeble. Judging from the panic and sharp stings in the bond, Yondu wants him to stay awake. Keep fighting till he comes to get him.

 

_(Don’t ya’ **dare** go sleep on my watch! Didn’ go all this way just to lose yer’ annoying ass!)_

 

How very **Yondu** that sounds. Golden ember orbs blinks owlishly. He’s exhausted, can’t eat whatever the guards are feeding him when the plate slides into his cage. He stares at it.

 

_{I request your pardon. I cannot stay much longer. My body won’t sustain itself very soon.}_

 

Exhaling a slow breath. Lids drooping.

 

“Forgive me.”

 

He’s waited. Faithfully waited. Patiently waited. Each day expecting to see his Centaurian burst through those doors, pissed off and ready to beat the shit out of whoever took his mind-mate. But the situation is bleak. The stronghold heavily guarded. Anti-aircraft guns and patrols throughout the place.

Another breath. The promise of being freed of his pain by the slumber that creeps upon him. No more starving. No more beatings. No more painful thirsts. Being sick added to his predicament.

He needs sleep.

 

_(Stars damn it! Don’t sleep! Kick your ass to the next galaxy if I have too! If ya’ think I’m gonna let ya’ sleep after all those times ya’ woke me up ya’ got another thing coming!)_

 

The bond brightens and **burns**. _**It** **hurts**_.

 

Anubis can’t sleep with pain. He just wants to be left alone. To rest finally. He can feel the frantic tone in the connection, begging him. Yelling. How valiant his mind-mate is. Stubborn. Anubis can’t help it. Can’t wait anymore.

 

Eyes half closing. A long exhale of heavy sighing. The Precursor slips away into the embrace of slumber. Oblivious to the explosions that rock the location, the noises of gunfire and shouting. The last thing he sees before fully closing his dulled ember-fading-to-cerulean orbs, is the expression on Yondu’s visage.

 

Anubis smiles faintly and blacks out.


	11. Reminders Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || SEND SOMETHING MY MUSE DOESN’T WANT TO BE REMINDED ABOUT OR DOESN’T REMEMBER ||
> 
> Leonidae will die on you one day~
> 
> from Anonymous
> 
> from precursor!verse & pirate!verse

  **Precursor!Verse:** Anubis snarled. A shudder passing through him at that thought. 

Leonidae may have a half deity in his blood but that didn't mean he'd last long.

 

**Pirate!Verse:** The older pirate smirked, streaks of silver in his jet black hair. A mild snort. He's several years Leonidae's senior. 

A very big gap between them, not too big, but large enough.

 

"You forget I have _seniority_ over the Lion. This Jackal is sure to pass before he does, lest our fates twist  & he leaves an old pirate alone."

 

The Captain of the _Black Pharaoh_ huffed. Returning his attention to the sea as he spotted a familiar ship on the horizon. Shouting to his crew to let down the sail, a toothy smirk on his face whilst he steered his ship towards the one in the distance.

 


	12. First Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NuNu!!! Look what I’s found!! Can I keep him? Pweeaasseee??”
> 
> in response to a submission from moonbearmiles

* * *

 

It seems the little prince had found a wandering kitten from one of the traveling caravans, clutching the mewling creature close, he wanted a companion like his sire has with his three hounds!

He wanted a pet of his own!

 

_"Pwease? "_

 

Anubis raised his brow, the bewildered kitten mewing at him. Frowning a bit he dully mulls it over.

 

The eyes are _stunning blue_ , the stripes striking & stark against pale fur. This kitten would catch the eye of any noble. He's puzzled however, by the circumstances in which the feline was found. Cats stayed in the inner village, towns, & city. They'd certainly avoid walking in the hot sand. Though as he can see, the kitten was likely _forced_ to flee judging from the state of its paws.

Anubis doesn't see a reason to refuse other than at this age Desmond is too young to care for a pet on his own. He supposed it'd be no harm. A teachable moment about responsibility or whatever it is Desmond's  grand-sire blathers about to Anubis; taking care of another being. It'd also give his pup company when the hounds weren't willing or out on patrol & hunting trips.

 

_“ **min fādlék** Baba. "_

_( **Please** father.)_

 

He corrected his son. English is easier for his offspring but he won't neglect teaching him his mother tongue.

 

_“ ‘aywa —”_

_(Yes—)_

 

He scratches behind the cat's ears. Hearing its pleased mewing.

 

“—take care of it.”

 

 

 


	13. To Love Company in Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || SEND ME “You dont have to be alone.” FOR MY MUSES REACTION||
> 
> “You don’t have to be alone.” Mazon stated, compassion reflecting from her emerald colored eyes.
> 
> from mazgarrp
> 
> set in God!Verse/LoTR!Verse

The old god growled. This is the pathetic existence he is reduced to. Scavenging & killing lesser prey, like humans & half-lings. He used to be worshiped so long ago but now he is ancient & dying slowly inside with each day that passes by. There is no room for compassion when it comes to his sorry existence & constant struggle to sustain his aging, painful body.

He sees the pity in her eyes & does not want it. The weak & needy accept pity, not he. He sees the pity & despises it for what it is, what it means for him. 

Anubis does not care anymore. About being alone, survival on his own. He did just fine (if not _miserably._ )

 

And so he growls. He growls till his joints ache. Growls till his throat gives out & his lungs choke for air. Till he can do nothing but stare her down with senile eyes.


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up! Wake up! It’s just a dream!” 
> 
> from thepyrrhicpyro
> 
> set in Human!Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the muse from thepyrrhicpyro is not a fem!sherlock although she was named after Conan Doyle's character. go to thepyrrhicpyro.tumblr.com for more threads between our muses

Anubis _screamed._ Cold sweat beading down his forehead & soaking his hair. He flailed & snarled.

 

_{I shan't lose her! Don't let her burn! Not her! **NoT HeR!** }_

 

Snapping awake when he's touched. Jaws moving to bite & grip the clothes of his attacker. At first his hazy vision makes out a face of Minerva until it clears & the person is someone he vaguely recognized.

 

_{Don't go....}_

 

Whimpering. Lips trembling & body convulsing into a shaking mess of unshed tears & _terrified_   whines. Wrapping his arms around the nearest comfort & curling up weakly. Skin a sickly palor. He coughed into his elbow. Deep shadows under his eyes. Other being wrenched out his body & mind left him sick, weak, & _exhausted._ Going through withdrawal symptoms, since his body depended on the daemon for sustenance & well being. Paranoia about the daemon returning caused nightmares & constant state of fear.

 

Anubis feels cold. Pressing into the warm presence & quietly rumbling.

 

"Don't leave me."

 

* * *

 

 

_Nightmares every single night, each one more terrifying than the last. It is better than having a demon inside your head, Sherlock is certain of that, but she feels bad for him. This isn't exactly something you can explain away, either._

_So she does what she can. She draws on a bit of her abilities, making her skin warm, about the temperature of a blanket dryer, & hugs him, running her finger gently through his hair. This is so messed up, But she can't leave him in this state. She can't bring herself to._

 

_He needs her, & she stays where she's needed._

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

_She tucks him close & keeps petting his hair._

 

'You're alright. I'm not leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part of this was written to my response by thepyrrhicpyro


	15. Jackal's Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || SEND ¢ FOR A FORMAL LETTER OF APOLOGY FROM MY MUSE ||
> 
> for gypsylobo

Dear Peter,

 

Your attempts at learning Aravic are amusing at best & an absolute fiasco of a butchered language at worst. 

 

I lost patience over some petty reason I don't care to recall & nearly destroyed your... couch. A pity really since it's the prime spot to sunbathing & I can't exactly find an exact replica with the years of wear you inflicted. Janis stitched the tears back together & flipped the cushions so it should be fine.

 

You need new furniture anyway,

 

Anubis.

 

 


	16. Jackal's Letters 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || SEND ¢ FOR A FORMAL LETTER OF APOLOGY FROM MY MUSE ||
> 
> for loyal-hound but done for leonidae instead 
> 
> set in Pirate!Verse

 

Dear Lion of the Sea, 

 

I intended to write this letter as a request if your pardon, an “apology” of sorts. However this is merely a note of my condolences, for your inevitably weak spine towards my bladed tongue. I suppose we have come to an agreement in our own terms of cease fire.

 

Minerva thought this would be extending the metaphorical _“olive branch”_ but we both know it is for naught.

 

I shan’t gaze upon your presence for some time. And when the _Jackal of the Black Seas_ & the _Lion_ _of the Blue Oceans_ cross paths once again, t'is out of past honour  & gratitude that I shan’t engage your ship in fisticuffs.

 

In fact my first mate intended to invite you to a few pints of rum and merry making, though that does not lay in my forté.

 

Minerva sends her regards & her doors of sanctuary are open to you always.

Now be a good spoilt little cat & run along.

 

Sincerely,

Captain Anubis Jaqual

**Author's Note:**

> Still waiting


End file.
